


Erotyczne fantazje 112

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 112

Głośne jęki liderki roznosiły się po całym pomieszczeniu, kiedy dziedziczka wchodziła w jej cipkę swoim członkiem. Jej oddech przyspieszał za każdym silnym pchnięciem Weiss, które były coraz szybsze. Ruby przycisnęła jej usta do warg swojej partnerki, która wsunęła swój język do wnętrza jej ust.

Nasienie Weiss, wypełniło wnętrze kobiecości młodszej łowczyni. Dziedziczka przeżyła jeden z lepszych orgazmów w jej życiu. Kiedy srebrnooka dziewczyna, wyjęła z niej swojego członka, biała ciecz zaczęła wypływać z jej wnętrza.


End file.
